A Softspoken Lullaby
by Aenaisaigo no Tenshi
Summary: Nightmares...a sleepless night...and a softspoken lullaby, leading them back to sleep.


Hey everyone! Kira here, with my first MR fic...hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Max?" Angel cried softly. 

Instantly, I was alert. "What is it, Ange?" I hugged her, looking around the cave to make sure we hadn't woken any of the others up.

Nothing moved but the still-crackling fire, and I looked down at my baby. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared," Angel admitted. "And I can't sleep." Her blue eyes were frightened, and her face was pale.

"What happened?" I kept my voice soft, gently massaging her back.

"I had a nightmare," she said, burying her face into my sweater. "From the School...but different."

My arms tightened around her. "Baby, it's over. You're never going back."

Someone moved to my right, and I stiffened, cutting off whatever Angel was about to say. It was only Nudge, and I relaxed slightly as she sat up looking tired. "Max?" she muttered. "I can't get to sleep."

I sighed as she crawled over to sit next to us. "A nightmare?" I guessed.

Nudge nodded, and I saw the Gasman sit up as well. Whimpering, he stumbled over to me, digging his face into my sweater. With a small smile, I put my arm around him.

"Max, I had a nightmare," he said, sniffing.

"You too?" I sighed. "C'mon, try to get back to sleep. We're all safe."

Nudge sniffled as well. "Will you sing us to sleep?" she asked, giving me Bambi eyes.

"Nudge..." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I wanted them to be happy, but I can't sing. It's like, physically impossible or something.

"Please?" Angel pleaded, pouting.

"Fine..." I sighed, leaning back against the wall. The others got comfortable, and I could have sworn Iggy looked over at us from where he sat against the wall.

Casting around in my mind, I finally settled on a song I'd heard somewhere on our flight.

With a deep breath, I began the soft song.

"_They called you a failure,_

_They called you a lost cause._

_They said you would never become_

_anything at all._"

I could feel Angel and Gazzy relax against me, and Nudge's eyes drifted shut.

"_A generation,_

_with no direction._

_But when I look in your eyes,_

_I see the prize, yet to be claimed._"

Okay, I _swear_ I saw Fang sit up straight with a jerk, his dark eyes focused on me. _Jeez...now that I _know_ he's awake, how am I supposed to sing?_

Surprisingly, my voice didn't waver as I sang the next quiet lines.

"_I'll say it once, I'll say it twice,_

_That your life was worth the price._

_Paid for you, paid for me,_

_And I believe in you and I know you'll find..._

_The truth._"

I could see Iggy's smile on the other side of the fire, but Fang's face was blank. For some odd reason, I wanted to impress him, and I put my heart and soul into the next verse.

"_I know you've been broken,'cause I've seen the abuse._

_I know there's a place inside your heart, begging for truth._

_For a softspoken answer, that won't break your spirit,_

_and when I look in your eyes I see the prize, that's yet to be claimed._"

I fell into the song, becoming a part of it; I could _totally_ relate to the lyrics.

"_I'll say it once, I'll say it twice,_

_That your life was worth the price._

_Paid for you, paid for me,_

_And I believe in you and I know you'll find..._

_The truth._"

With a small, subdued grin, I continued, meeting Fang's impassive eyes.

"_But that's not what they told you, when they said,_

_that they gave up on you, and you're nothing, and you'll never be anything._

_I wait for the day, when you'll stand up and say,_

_'I can do anything with they who strengthen me..._"

My eyes wandered to Iggy, who was nodding off, then Nudge, who had her head on my shoulder, then Angel and Gazzy, whose even breathing told me they were fast asleep. Quietly, I sang the final verse.

"_I'll say it once, I'll say it twice,_

_That your life was worth the price._

_Paid for you, paid for me,_

_And I believe in you and I know you'll find..._

_The truth..._"

I let the last note fade, smiling quietly at the sleeping forms of the four youngest bird kids.

Unerringly, my eyes met Fang's. I blinked: _he was smiling_.

"That was good," he said softly, and shut his eyes.

Blushing, I tried to fall asleep.

* * *

so...? was it good?

as you may know, if you've checked my profile, i _may_ turn this into a chappie fic...or just have it as a sequel...whicheva works. Ne ways, plz review!


End file.
